


Sweet as Sugar

by damn_gotta_get_an_upgrade



Category: Binging With Babish - (Youtube)
Genre: #meth, Gen, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damn_gotta_get_an_upgrade/pseuds/damn_gotta_get_an_upgrade
Summary: I'm so sorry, Mr. Rea. If anyone's at all interested in this story, I'd be happy to continue it!





	Sweet as Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, Mr. Rea. If anyone's at all interested in this story, I'd be happy to continue it!

Some people are just really bad at resisting the things that they want. Andrew's roommate in college 'tried out veganism' for a month, and he found her eating Meat Lover's pizza on the couch less than a week in. But he wasn't like that. No, this challenge was going to be easier than pie. 

***

Carmen rolled out of her hotel room bed, lying on the floor in misery for as long as it took to gather her will to live and start the day. You get bored of staring at the ceiling, but sometimes even that wasn't effective motivation.  
Her phone blared again, 'FUN RINGTONE REF,' and she groaned in exaggerated pain as she sat up to fumble it from the bedside table. 

"Y'ello?" she mumbled. MUMBLE N FUMBLE HA HA HA GET IT

"Hey, it's Andrew, I need your advice"

"At," she glanced at the clock, remembered it wasn't there because this was a hotel room, then back at her phone screen, "11am?"

"That not at all a weird time to be up, " 

"I am hungover, fuck you."

"I'm shocked you were even invited to that wedding." 

"Just," she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Just get to the point." She could hear him sigh, sdhsdf d "What if I have feelings for someone that nobody else believes exists?"


End file.
